blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 131
is the 131st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As both crystals are destroyed at the same time, the officials announce that the match is a draw. Zora Ideale taunts Langris Vaude about how Langris was not able to defeat a commoner, and how no one will accept Langris as a vice-captain anymore. Zora comments about how Fragil Tormenta was too afraid of Langris to join the fight. When Sekke Bronzazza comments about how Zora is acting all high and mighty, Zora points out that Sekke that he is the most useless of them all and that he should quit the Magic Knights already. Zora also tells Asta not to trust everyone and that it will cause him pain someday. Mimosa asks what Zora is saying, so he tells her that she stops thinking when she gets overwhelmed. Zora finally tells himself to trust his comrades more. Asta thinks about how the match was a draw and collapses. Magna Swing rushes to the field and catches Asta, while many of the other Knights surround them and agree to fight with all their strength. The officials move on to the next match, between Team I and Team K. Puli Angel suggests that they go at it with everything they have, and Klaus Lunettes counters that Rill Boismortier will be waiting to strike at their magic's weaknesses, so Luck Voltia comes forward with a suggestion. Rill is excited to see what painting he will create next, while Nils Ragus and Ruben Chagar resolve to support Rill so they can win. Rill then notices that mana is being condensed and refined on the other side of the battlefield, where Team K has combined their magic to create a railgun to finish the match with one strike before Rill can counterattack. Luck comments about how they are going to use Team A strategy but with more force, and fires the strike. As Rill's teammates comment about how they have to move the crystal, Luck notes that it is useless since he can easily locate it. Recognizing the spell's immense speed, Rill strives to draw something before it is fired. Luck considers any defense to be useless since the arrow will pierce through everything. The arrow shoots through the hill, but Rill is not planning to stop the attack and instead redirects the spell, also taking inspiration from the first match. The painting curves the arrow back at Team K's crystal. The officials announce that Team I are the winners of the match. The audience is amazed by Rill's abilities, while Rill gets excited about his next masterpiece. As they move onto the next match, Noelle Silva plans to fight for everyone who has lost, while Yuno simply states that they will win. The match finishes quickly as Yuno easily destroys the crystal by himself. The officials announce that Team P are the winners. Noelle marvels at Yuno's power, while Julius thinks about how Yuno has grown even further. Julius announces that since the previous semi-finals match was a draw, the next match will be the finals. Yuno then thinks about how he will be going on ahead of Asta. Fights *Team B vs. Team G *Team I vs. Team K Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 131